My Night at the Prom
by ride.of.a.lifetime
Summary: The Flock is at Anne's house and going to normal school. Max is going to the prom, with Sam. Guess who's not to happy 'bout that?I suck at summarys, sorry! This is my first Fan fic just to warn you! The Saxness leads to FAXNESS! Rated T for language
1. Shopping

Ok Before you read this I know it's short. But it's My first Fan Fic and It will get better and longer Promise!

"Nudge can you help me zip this up?" I asked.

We were in the mall shopping for my prom dress. Yes, I'm going to the prom, crazy right? I know. Anyways, I'm going with Sam. He asked me yesterday, which was a week after our first date. The reason we were getting the dress now is because

"Yea, turn around" Nudge said. She zipped it up and I stepped in front of the mirror. I looked up and down at myself., the dress fit perfectly, I looked really good in it if I do say so myself. It was black and had a halter top tie at the neck, it also went down right at the floor, and with the heels I was wearing it was perfect. In the middle was a red ribbon tied in the back, coming from that ribbon were more ribbons hanging down.

Nudge just stood there in aw, staring at me. "Oh my god! You look so awesome! You HAVE to get that dress! Max Sam would love you in it. When Angel sees it she will freak! Max are you going to get it?" She said.

"I don't know.." I answered.

"Peeeease" She begged "You look so perfect"

"Okay I guess it's the only one we have seen that looks ok on me"

"Yesssssss"

"I'll go take it off" I handed her my credit card "You go ring it up"

"Okay" She walked to the counter, while I walked back to take it off.

When we were walking out a freakish burst of excitement rushed my adrenalin. The Next thing I new we were out in the parking lot jumping up and down and screaming. Once we stopped we went kind of silent. Of course, Nudge broke the silence by going into a laughing fit and I couldn't help but join her.


	2. I'm Just So Darn Gorgeous!

When Nudge and I got home got home after a quick flight. We, well Anne, had to "alternate" my dress a little. Of course, Angel and Nudge jumped up and down about a trillion times when I put it back on.

"Should we go show the guys" I asked. They looked at each other then at me.

"Uh, no" they both said at the same time.

"Why?"

"Because one Fang jaw will drop, for the first time ever, and then he will storm out of the room all jealous" said Nudge

"Wait what"

"Oh, nothing" she sighed. I gave her a confusing look and just decided to brush it off. I didn't even want to know.

"Max," Fang said walking in the room. I swear he does not know how to knock. He paused to look at me then continued," Uh, Gazzy needs help with some homework…" He trailed off. Then quickly turned around and hurried out of the room.

"Okay…" I said quietly to myself.

"Told ya" Nudge said back. I stuck my tounge out at her and went to go take off the dress.

I walked down the hall into Gazzy room, but saw Iggy helping him so decided to go talk to Fang about his not knocking isssues.

"Hey" I said leaning on the door frame. He didn't say anything or look at me. He just sat there, looking out the window. When he finally looked at me, he turned around and nodded at the window, and was already walking over to open it.

"Yea, let's go" I answerd him. He wanted to fly, and I wanted to even more. He was already out the door and half way up before I even shut his door behind me.

I ran over to the window and jumped out. We were on the second floor in Anne's mansion so I closed my eyes and dropped a little before I opened my wings. That is my favorite thing to do when I fly every chance I get I do it. When I opened my eyes all I saw was Fang watching me.


	3. Flight

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reveiws! I got ten, which doesn't seem like a lot, but I thought I wasn't going to get like any! Ok so I'm trying my best with this thing! It's actually something from my version of the 3**__**RD**__** Max Ride book. I just tweaked it a little. This is kinda short too, but I will try to start to make them longer from now on, that means that it will be a longer period of time before I post the next Chap. though. Sorry! Okay well I hope ya like it!!! **_

We had been flying for at least an hour now. Still, neither of us had said anything. I could tell he wanted to, which wasn't like him. Usually he didn't show an emotion, what so EVER. It was strange, but I didn't say anything because I knew he wasn't going to either.

"So, you're going to the prom?" He asked. Or not…

"Uh, yea…" I looked down at a small farm below us.

"Sam?" he asked blankly. I nodded, still looking down. He slowly looked ahead and concentrated on a few bids in front of us.

"Are you going?"

"Nope"

"What about Miss Red Hair Wonder?" I asked him in snobby way.

"I don't even like her"

"Oh, right" I rolled my eyes. It was weird that he even had to say that. I guess just Fang being with someone made me… not jealous, NOT JEALOUS AT ALL. I took a breath. "Well why don't you just go anyway?"

"I don't want to"

"Well you should"

"Yea, ok, how about when pigs fly" He snapped back. Whoa!

I laughed "They probably already can" A very slight smile came across his face.

We didn't say anything else the rest of the way. When we got back to the house it was pretty late, so I started for my room.

"Good night, Max" Fang whispered after me, Trying not to wake the others.

"Night" I whispered back. I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I walked down the hall to my room and flopped down on the bed. God I was tired. Changing into my pajamas I laid down in my bed. I was bummed I didn't get to say good night to everyone, but "Anne" probably already did. You know Miss "Take Over my Role". Whatever I just settled down and fell, for once, peacefully asleep.


	4. The Jealous Shiver

_**Hey everyone Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe anyone even likes my story. Ok so Anyone who reviews this chapter has got to tell me if sometime in this story I should give Fang a power or not, I just can't decide. So all my readers can decide for me! Oh and thanks to fangcrazy6, dumdum.like.gumgum, and EmoNinja14 for adding my story to their favorites! If you do anything to help me big time I will thank you too. Ok here is chapter four:**_

When I woke up I felt someone near me, I turned around to see Fang at the side of my bed.

"Hey" I said sleepily

"Hey"

"What's up?" He didn't say anything, he just looked over to my dress, then immediately back at me.

"Never mind" and like that he left.

**Oh, Maximum he just wants someone else to go with you.**

"No!" I screamed aloud. The Voice was back.

"Max, what's wrong" Fang was immediately back in my room. Super Fang to the rescue, like always.

"The Voice is back."

"What did it say?"

"Uh… just a stupid remark"

"Oh"

"God, I hate this. The Voice can just go to hell."

"I second that" He answered sarcastically, even though it was the truth.

**Now Maximum what would you do without me.**

_Well my life would be a hell of a lot better. _

"Damn you" I said aloud. Fang coked his head and then relaxed figuring I was talking to the Voice.

"What now?" he asked probably wanting to know what it was saying.

"It's just being it's _annoying_ self"

"Well just try to ignore it, I mean it's practically taking over your life. Don't let it"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know Max, I swear if I ever get Jeb alone I'll…"

"You'll what"

"Kill him" He looked strait into my eyes as he said it.

"Well when you do it, let me help" He smirked.

"I'll be sure to" He said as he was walking out.

_**(AN: ok so I usually don't do another person's point of view, but I thought it would be a good idea. So here goes nothing)**_

**Fang's P.O.V**

I woke up with a completely weird feeling. So I walked into Max's room, she was still sleeping. She was lying there peacefully sleeping, she looked like an angel. Wait WHAT the hell was I saying? She shuffled and turned around.

"Hey" She said sleepily

"Hey" I answered

"What's up" I didn't answer I just looked over at her dress. What was I doing? I didn't even know. She probably thinks I'm crazy, I have to get out of here.

"Never mind I said and like that I was gone. The next thing I new Max screamed,

"No" and I was immediately back in her room.

"Max, what's wrong?"

"The Voice is back"

"Oh"

"God, I hate this. The Voice can just go to hell."

"I second that" I answered. That stupid thing just can't leave her alone. It annoyed and _hurt _her.

"Damn you" she said

"What now" I asked. What was it saying to her? I could tell she was getting really pissed off.

"It's just being it's _annoying_ self"

"Well just try to ignore it, I mean it's practically taking over your life. Don't let it" I didn't want it to bother her anymore.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know Max, I swear if I ever get Jeb alone I'll…"

"You'll what"

"Kill him" I looked strait into her eyes as I said it. And I meant it.

"Well when you do it, let me help" I smirked.

"I'll be sure to" I said as I was walking out. And I meant that too.

**Max's P.O.V**

Fang was always like that protecting and in his own twisted way, caring. That's what I liked about him. I mean in a best friend way, you know? Yea… _Just friends._

Right? Right.

**Not right. You will soon realize that.**

Uh, am I going to the prom with him? No.

**Oh, but it doesn't matter.**

Yes, it does. Now leave me alone I'm trying to sleep.

**Now, now Maximum your day doesn't involve sleeping it.**

It should.

**Suck it up.**

I might if you shut it up. Ok well looks like I'm sleeping in.

**Ok I'll shut it. You'll need your rest anyways.**

I didn't even want to know, it will just have to be one of tomorrows problem.


	5. Up, Out, and About

_**Hey everyone! Thanks to SilverEmber282 for adding my story to your favorites. Ok so please help me out in the whole should I give Fang a power thing, I really can't decide. So i did the best I could on this one! Ok so chapter 5:**_

_**xo- Midnightsun -ox: LOL! No she didn't fly in her prom dress she didn't even have it on! And sorry kids at the high school where I live can go in what ever grade they want freshmen, sophomore, junior, and senior. But oh well thats how the story goes can't change it now! And you right on the Ari flying pig thing that was freaking hilarious!**_

I woke up to a small scream I ran in Angel's room and saw Fang holding her up in the air so she was in a superman position.

Wow that scared me it had been a while since we had seen any Erasers and that had been a big relief.

"Hey, sorry we woke you" Fang said as he put Angel down on her bed.

"It's alright" I said walking over to sit by Angel.

"We were playing Wonder Woman, and Fang was Superman!" she said jumping up in a Wonder Woman pose.

"You were?" I looked at Fang, smirking.

"She was" he said looking at her.

"Oh yea" she said sitting back down.

"Well it looked like a lot of fun" I told her still looking at Fang. He shrugged and walked off. "So what's new Ange"

"Oh nothing, you know he has been really upset lately"

"Why sweetie?" I usually didn't take advantage of Angels powers and something _was_ bothering Fang so, mabe I should "get in his head"

"I know you don't want to take advantage Max"

"Hey missy don't go digging in my mind"

"Sorry, Fang just hates that you're going to the prom with Sam"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?" She leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Because it's a secret" She giggled and ran out of the room.

Great that one is going to bug me for a while.

"Max! Lunch!" Iggy yelled up to me.

"Okay coming" I walked in my room to grab some sweat pants and a hoodie to put over my P.J.'s. If Angel was telling the truth I guess I didn't want _anyone_ to see me in short shorts and a cami. He already had twice today.

**Oh and he loved every minute of it. He is just SO good at hiding his emotions. **

Shut up. I swear I heard it laugh.

**Okay Max, that's just like me.**

I rolled my eyes and jumped down stairs.

After lunch we all went to go sit outside on the porch. Anne had left for, what she told us would be all day. Not that I was complaining.

"I bored, let's go flying, or get cake or something!" Gasman said. I looked around at everyone and they all acted like they were up for it, I was too.

We lifted off in order, Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel (and Celeste). When we were in the air we formed what we call "the jet system". Iggy made it up. It's where we form top to bottom. Me, then Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and on the bottom Angel. When we had formed we would sway side to side. And when the top person called "Glide". We all fell to the left side. When we were through we headed back home, well to Anne's mansion, because it was getting late.

We landed in a perfect motion. We all raced back into the house, running as fast as we could. Gazzy won and, trust me, he took advantage of it.

"Oh thats right the Gazzer wins it!" he had _just_ begun "I am the champion, my friends" he sang as he climbed up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes as Angel, Nudge, and I juggled up too. Fang and Iggy not far behind.

I put decided to put Angel down first. She grabbed her pajamas and put them on first. I brushed her hair out on her bed while we talked about her favorite animal. When we finished I tucked her safely in her bed and handed her Celeste. She grabbed the small white bear and snuggled up to it.

"Good night Ange, I love you" I said

"Good night Max, I love you too" She said. And I swear she coughed "Fang-does-too" But I was probably imagining it.

I walked into Nudge's room to tell her good night. She was sitting on her bed reading a book she hadn't put down since she got it.

"C'mon Nudge, it's late" I told her.

"Ok…" She answered still reading as she closed the book and laid it on her night stand.

"Night" I said walking out.

"See you in the morning Max"

Next was Gazzy when I got in his room he was already passed out, no surprise there. I put his covers over him and kissed his forehead.

I didn't really "say good night to Iggy" just a word or two with us, I mean I didn't have to tuck him in.

"Night Ig" I said walking past his room.

"Night Max" he said back.

"Hey" I said walking into Fangs room. He didn't say anything just looked at me and nodded. Then I remembered what Angel had said earlier. I decided it would probably be smarter to just walk away.

"Night Max" he said as I turned around.

"Night" I said smiling which he thankfully couldn't see.

I ran/walked into my room and just crash out into a long sleep, the prom was just a few days away.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ!

Hey everyone! Ok so if you are reading this and you haven't gone to GO NOW! I'm serious your life could depend on it. They have picked Max and you can view the commercial. SO GO NOW! I won't tell you who they picked, just to build your excitement up! Ok so you shouldn't even finish reading this, if you still are THEN GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok love you all,

ride.of.a.lifetime (your favorite author)


	7. Shopping and More Fun

_**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter it took me a while I couldn't decide what to write, but just a small bump in the road, now I'm back on track. By the way this is the chap where she goes to the prom! Ok here is chapter 7 (I know it's 6 but let's call it 7, ok?),**_

I woke up to Nudge and Angel jumping on the bed, and me.

"Hey there!" I said

"Good morning" they both said jumping more.

"C'mon Max we have to go shopping for your prom!"

"I thought we already did"

"That was just your dress, we need to get jewelry and get your hair and make-up done!"

"Great" I mumbled to myself as I got up and walked to my closet. "Go downstairs I will be there after I get ready"

"Ok" they said and walked out. I jumped in the shower and got on a long sleeved hoodie and some jeans. The prom was tonight, and I was getting this nervous exciting feeling. I put my hair up and ran downstairs.

Iggy had already made breakfast. I grabbed a few 15 pieces of bacon as Nudge dragged me out the door, with Angel not far behind. We didn't need to drive because we could just "walk". It's not like we could have been driven anyways because Anne was already at work.

When we got there we went to get a necklace. I think I tried on at least 15 before we found one with three red crystals hanging down from a silver chain. Nudge wanted me to get matching earrings but I WAS NOT getting my ears pierced. So I got a matching bracelet instead.

Next we went to the Mary's Beauty Salon and I got my hair and make-up done. They lady curled my hair and then put it in a bun with some curls hanging down. They she twirled these flower things into my hair and bun. Next she did my make-up a light red blush with a pink eye shadow. It was now 5:00 so we hurried out of there. I had to buy this bag thing for my hair so the "walk" home didn't ruin it. When we got home, I ran up stairs with Angel and Nudge. When I was putting on my dress , which covered my wings perfectly I might add, Anne came in all excited. I think I was about to smack her.

After almost an hour of pictures with everyone, including Fang for 1 picture, he mysteriously ran out right after that. Everyone left the room so I could be alone.

"Hey" said Fang walking in not looking at me

"Hey" I said turning around. He was wearing dark jeans with a Pink Floyd T-shirt under a black tux jacket. "Whaa…"

"I'm going" he said before I could snap out of my aw.

"To the prom?"

"Yea"

"With…Lissa" I said, a little bit more bitter then I had meant.

"No"

"Oh… um, I thought you weren't going"

"I changed my mind" It went silent while I looked for my long coat to put on.

"Y-you…uh…look really….uh….nice" he said as I put on the coat. I smiled, not knowing I was, but I quickly wiped it away.

"Um… thanks…" I said trailing off

"MAAAAAAAAAAX!!!!!!" Nudge called up "SAAAAAAAAAAMS HHHHHEEEEERRRREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow that girl sure can yell" I said to Fang "Well I guess I will see you there then?" He nodded.

I walked down the stairs and saw Sam standing there, in black pants, a white shirt and the basically same jacket as Fang except his had light white stripes going up and down on it.

"Hey" he said "You look great"

"Thanks" I said, God I hope I'm not blushing.

"Ok" Anne said "Pictures!" I rolled my eyes and smiled at Fang… I mean Sam… He shrugged.

"Ready?" He asked after the billion pictures we just took.

"Yea"

As we walked out Fang was walking down the stairs staring at me.

I head Nudge say, "Oh. My. Gosh, Fang! Your going!?!

"Maybe there is still hope for you yet, man" Iggy said winking and nudging his head in my direction.

"Alright" said Gasman high-fiveing Fang

"Awwww" said Angel, as Total barked.

Now I didn't know what to do. All I knew is that this was going to be a fun night. And I was going to make the best of it.


	8. I'm Just On the Way

_**I love that you love me!!!! Ok there are sadly only like three or four more chapters left in this **__**part **__**of the story when I'm done with this part I will keep going with like what happens afterwards with everything, it will be just like one big story all having to do with Max's Night at the Prom. (sorry this ones at short one!) **_

We got in Sam's sisters car, she was driving us.

"Hello" she said to me

"Hi, Beth" I answered

"Oh my gosh I like love your dress, where did you get it?" She was the captain of the cheerleader squad.

"Thanks, I bought it then uh… altered it"

She put the car into drive and headed for the hotel. I wondered the whole time about Fang. I can't believe he is going. Will I dance with him? No that would be weird I mean. Everyone thinks we are brother and sister. Then again It wouldn't be weird because it would just be like a brother and sister would dance at a wedding. What if we kissed then everyone would freak! Wait…what was I talking about? Fang and I……_kissing? _No I was here with _Sam _not Fang.

"Max…" Sam said waving a hand in front of my face "Max? We're here"

"Oh right" I said getting out of the car

"Have fun, behave!" Beth said as she pulled away. Sam nodded his head in embarrassment.

"Bye" I waved, smiling at Sam. You know the one I came with, Sam, NOT FANG.

"So ready?" he asked

"Yep" We started walking toward the hotel.

"Want me to take your coat" Sam asked

"Oh yea" I smiled. How sweet!

"You came!" said J.J. coming up to me.

"Yea"

"Hi Sam!"

"Hey" He answered hanging up my coat

"Ok we'll dance later right?" she said "ok bye"

"Bye" I said laughing

"Wanna go get some food and sit" Sam asked

"Sure" I tried to contain myself around the food, it would have been weird if I took 5 helpings of everything. Good thing I ate before I got on my dress! We sat down at a table across from J.J.

We talked casually while we ate. The food actually wasn't half bad, mostly just junk food. When we finished Sam got all red and nervous. He so wanted to ask me to dance. And I knew he was to embarrassed, but I certainly wasn't.

"Want to dance" He let out a sigh of relief

"Yea"

_**(A/N: I know I know sorry about the Saxness, just wait. Lol replace the x in Saxness and you get SADNESS lol so true with this.)**_

The DJ was playing "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard. So everyone one was dancing. Next was "Wanted" by Holly Brook, which was my favorite song _**(A/N: It really is her fave!). **_Then they played "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton. Then to my joy was How to Save a Life by The Fray, a slow song. I smiled and put my arms around Sam's neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Oh my gosh I was_ slow dancing. __**(sorry sorry).**_

As we turned to the music I saw Fang walk in. I saw a small shock in his eyes when he saw Sam and I slow dancing. Then it was gone. Just as fast as he walked in _Lissa _appeared right at his side. Why was I not surprised she was here alone? When the cheerleaders walked by he just followed them, leavinh Ms. Red Hair Wonder standing there. But in seconds she was right beside him, giggling.

"Dunts" I mumbled to myself

I brought my attention back to Sam as the song ended and turned to "Disappear" by The Summer Obsession. I saw Fang's head pop up, this was his favorite song. _**(it really is!)**_

"Hey, my brother is here can I go say hi"

"He came?"

"Yea..."

"Ok you say hi I'll go get some punch"

"Alright" I said walking over to where Fang was standing.

_**Ok, sorry it was short, I'll try to go longer but I have exams and stuff due. So it might take a while, sorry. AND SO SORRY ABOUT THE SAXNESS!!! Review!!! **_

_**Lots of luv ride.of.a.lifetime . **_

**_p.s. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY GO GET MAXIMUM RIDE 3 NOW!!! I IS LIKE REALLY GOOD, I WAS DONE WITH IT LIKE TWO DAYS AGO!!! _**


	9. Too many 'Heys'

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated just haven't had a lot of time, that's kinda sad considering its summer, oh well hope you like! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**_

What the heck am I thinking, why am I going over to Fang and that bimbo Lissa. Yuck.

"Hey" I said standing in front of him. He looked at me the same way he did at Anne's house when he saw me in the dress. And then it was gone.

"Hey" he said back.

"Hi!" said Lissa, great.

"Hi" I said as politely as I could, and then raised an eyebrow at Fang. He rolled his eyes. "You're Fang sister right?"

"No I'm his stalker" I said sarcastically "Uh, I mean, yea I am". She looked confused but shook it off and went to get some punch.

"Wow" I said

"I didn't ask her to come" said Fang trying really hard to reassure me.

"Ok Fang…"

"I didn't" he said, this time seriously looking into my eyes.

"Ok…" I nodded smiling. He looked away.

"So hows… Sam" he asked saying Sam's name with a nastieish tone.

"He is GREAT" I said emphasizing the word great. Fang looked at his shoes. "So what made you come?"

"I figured might as well this will probably be the only time too"

"Oh…right"

"This place is just making me sick, all of this high school crap"

"Join the club, we have badges and everything"

"Hey" said Sam walking over and standing next to me, and Fang backed away a little.

"Hey" I answered. Fang didn't say anything.

"Wanna go dance again?"

"Yea"

Fang looked up at me and kept watching as Sam took my hand and we started walking to the dance floor. All I saw was a little pain in his eyes, and then as always it was gone, just like that.

_**Sorry it was so short!!!! But I needed to keep you going for a while…the next chapter is going to be longer….. I don't know if I will right it in a day or wait until I get back from camp which is seven days long and starts on Sunday…..sorry, it MIGHT be a while...R & R!!!!!**_


	10. AUTHORS NOTE READ!

**_I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry we moved and our computer isn't hooked up at home! it is slowly KILLING me!!!! I will write as soon as it is hooked up! promise! agian SOOO sorry!!!!_**

**_I love you all!!! ride.of.a.lifetime._**

**_p.s. _****_PLEASE! send me a reveiw telling me you forgive me, how much you love me, ect. lol _**

**_p.p.s. i'm thinking of writing a twilight story, i'll keep you posted..._**


	11. Shinning Armour

_**I want everyone to just remember ILOVEYOU!!! haha…I know you all probably HATE me right now…IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I didn't have a computer and I couldn't type and it sucked!!! IM SOOO SORRY! Thanks for all the reviews on my authors note…there were 93 reviews and 10 people added me to there author/story alert list.  
THANK YOU ALL…ok now the moment you have been waiting for…!**_

Sam and I danced slowly, side to side and spinning. I was trying my hardest not to step on his feet. I caught a glimpse of Fang sitting at a table watching us. He wouldn't look me in the eye though. He turned to notice Lissa coming his way. He immediately got up and headed for the bathroom, but of course she followed.

"Hey Sam" I said "I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back"

"Ok I'll get some food for us and go find a table"

"Thanks"

I started for the bathroom, I hope he didn't get trapped be that evil, little, cu-cu banana, bit-- shall I continue? I heard them now, so I hid behind a wide post.

"Well, you know I really like you" _She_ said

He cleared his throat, but said nothing.

"Why didn't you ask me to go with you?" she asked sweetly. Well trying to be sweet. I repeat _trying_.

"Because I didn't know I was coming" he answered with no trace of emotion in his voice.

"Well in that case…you no there's no one in the coat room…" she said in a seductive voice.

I could not believe this was happening. The memory of her and Fang in the classroom crept back into my mind and I gave a slight shiver.

"Uhhh…well I was headed to the bathroom"

"Well then I'll meet you in the coat room in five minutes"

He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. _Oh_ _god_. What the hell was going on? Why does every bad thing have to happen to me? Damn it.

Wait, no, why did I care about Fang and his… _girlfriend_. I hadn't noticed that I had my eyes shut. I opened them to see what was happening. His hands were still on her shoulders and she had the widest smile I had ever seen across her face. But he didn't. I could see on his face that he was searching for words…

"Listen…" He began.

"Yesss…?" she said giggling.

Please no.

"I don't want to go to the coat room"

"Ok the parking lot"

"No…I don't want to go with you at all"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like you Lissa, at all"

"You don't?"

"No" He looked at the post I was behind "I like someone else, love acctually"

"Who?"

"Someone close to me"

"Who?"

"None of your business Lissa, now just leave, ok?"

"Whatever loser" She said turning around "bye asshole" She gave him the bird. I was trying really hard to hold back a laugh.

He let out a sigh, and then smiled. I had let out a sigh too, though. He walked in to the bathroom then. I followed him. Yes I know what you're thinking I want into the guys' bathroom?!?! But I HAD to.

I lightly knocked on the door then cracked it open.

"How many boy's are in there" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Only one" said Fang

I entered in a rush quickly locking the door. He was just standing there. Leaning against the bathroom wall.

"FANG!" I yelled "what the fu—"

"Language" he said

"Hell was that?" I continued. He sighed.

"What was what?"

"Shut up and answer the damn question!"

"No" he said sternly. I wasn't getting it out of him now.

"Go to hell Fang" I turned to unlock the door. Before I could he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. Spinning us both he was now leaning against the door. Making me face him; I glared in to his deep dark eyes.

I lost control. I wish right now I could just lean in to kiss him. Wrap my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around my waist. I wanted to go dance with him. I just wanted him, period, end of story, and done.

He smiled, YES Fang as in The Fang just flashed me a smile. A very sexy smile if you ask me. But of course I _am_ in a total trance. He leaned in. OH god. Please? He just kept leaning. My own hand was burning underneath his.

He leaned to my ear and whispered,

"Why do you always have to run, I can protect you, I will protect you, forever"

Then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked, I don't know why I did.

"Protecting you"

I smiled.

_**Short! ...I know and I'm sorry. But that's all you get. When it's shorter you just came back for more. I know I'm a good writer, but I'm also**_ _**very impatient and I can not just sit here and type for a long time. SO I'm sorry. But I know you still love. Especially now that I have updated! haha. And I will try to update again ASAP, but I have TONS of homework to get sooo, it might be a while. R & R! ILOVEYOUUU!!!! **_


	12. Take Me Away

_**Alrightyyy…I got a TON of reviews and favorites and author AND alerts of course I totally loved it. And I love you all too. Sorry it took so long for an update. But I'm having computer issues and a lot of homework at school. So enjoy.**_

He leaned in further and I felt my heart skip a beat. He smiled. He had heard it too. Fang was…we were about to… kiss? Yes! We were. He leaned even closer, his nose now touching mine. I couldn't take it anymore I leaned in as far as I could and my lips touched his. I felt his smile under mine, and I couldn't help but smile too as he kissed me more deeply.

This is crazy. Fang and I? No I'm wrong. It's perfect, we belong together. We always have, so you know what Lisa? Go play in traffic!

We continued to kiss after a while we stopped, pretty much gasping for air. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his arms. I looked up at him again and smiled. He pulled my chin up with his hand as started kissing me again. When he stopped I could feel my heart stop. Of course, he heard it so he leaned in and kept going.

He paused.

"Max," he started. "I love you, I am in love with you. I always have been. Always will be. I just want to be with you forever, I want to protect you, and love you."

"Fang," I said "I love you too, more than anything."

"Lets get out of here, what do you say?

"I'm all for that!" He took my hand as we stood up. He kissed my cheek, and we walked out of the building.

Still holding hands we started to run and with a jump, we were air borne.

I didn't think you could make out while flying, but I was proven wrong.

_**Ok ok ok ok chill out. I know how SOOOOOO EXTREMELY SHORT that was. But I think I'm either done with this story or I just might write another chapter. I'm not sure. But hey, if you can ALL R&R and convince me otherwise I just might keep going or write another story. Buuuut I need a lot of ideas. Sooo, uhmmm help? Please and thank you ladies and gentlemen. **_

_****_


End file.
